Civil Duty
by MrWilde
Summary: While his twin takes the heroic route through life, with all the fame and riches he could want. Harry decides to take a more political path. One that will deliver him right to the very top. Independent, manipulative Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Civil Duty

"Mum what am I going to do?" a boy was sat at the table, his head buried in oversized hands as a number of documents in front of him detailed the exact situation he was in. To his left was a red headed woman, slowly comforting the tall muscular boy before her. He looked up with worried blue eyes, though as he did so a visible scar exposed itself to the room. An oddly shaped lightning bolt on his otherwise clear rounded face, he looked a mixture of depressed and terrified.

"I'm sure it will all work out sweetie." Lily Potter soothed her son's trembling hand by overlapping her soft slender one around it. Her other hand pulling him close and wrapping him in a half hug, she was trying to smile but failing; her trembling face gave it all away. She was even more worried than her son and her slender frame was practically clinging to the chair for support. Her usually sheet white skin was sickly and a lack of sleep had caused bags to form under her eyes.

Though she was not the only one worried, across from her was a tall, striking fellow who looked like a much older version of the boy in the middle. Silver rimmed spectacles were resting on his nose and while age had loosened his face it still held a look of encouragement. Though his jet black hair like his son's was a rambling mess which reflected the current state of his mind.

Daniel Potter, he was their first son. Though he was going to be at trial in a week for underage magic, Dementors had attacked while they had completed their annual hour of seeing Petunia. Daniel Potter had been outside at the time and he had saved Dudley Dursley's life, though in the process he had violated the law and now the Minister was seeking to purse a prosecution.

"See son, Dumbledore even has your defence," James pointed at another document and as he spoke another boy entered the room. A thinner, more pointed version of his twin with emerald green eyes. Ones which bore into the very sole and merited a smile from both his parents as he glanced at the documents.

"That's one hell of sound prosecution. Fudge has this in him?" Harry Potter looked at what James's had been pointing to. A faint look of shock overcame him.

"That's my defence," Daniel pointed out dryly, citing a Dementor attack had been reported and ridiculed on a national scale and there was no evidence of such an attack. Harry however frowned, creasing his otherwise smooth skin.

"Oh thank God, I thought the minister had achieved competence," he said nothing more and walked over to the centre of the wooden table and helped himself to toast. They were in Grimmauld Place for both protection and Order meetings;

"Harry's just teasing," Lily scolded but her attempt fell on deaf ears.

"No he's right, I'm going to be expelled for sure." Daniel looked defeated.

"And imprisoned if the Judge feels like it," Harry muttered to himself, glancing at the paper in order to avoid his parent's scathing glares.

"No you won't," Lily tried again but she doubted her son was listening. He was currently the laughing stock of the Wizarding World and while that didn't bother him, the fact the court was going to be against him was. He loved Hogwarts and losing it would be... there were no words.

"Just tell the Judge you were attacked, I mean why would you be in serious trouble over a second offence?" Harry questioned with a shake of his head.

"He's not being tried by a Judge, he's going in front of the Wizengamot." James pointed out. Words could no longer describe Harry's movements then, the paper was on the table in a blink and in another he looked ready to explode into joyful.

"The entire Wizengamot?" He asked again with a twine to his voice his parents did not understand.

"Yes Harry! It's not something you should be excited about," Lily reprimanded wondering just why he was acting this way. Harry for his part was unmoved.

"So your trial, the main news event this month is going in front of an entire court. So say hypothetically someone was to embarrass themselves it would go nationwide correct?" Harry continued, though he wasn't really asking a question. Indeed it was like Daniel had answered a question of his.

"Yes and that's going to be me." Daniel muttered in a disgruntled voice,

"Why didn't you just say so? This couldn't be better! Mr Wealsey are you going into the ministry today?" Harry directed his question to the finely dressed red haired man who had come into view.

"Umm yes why?" Arthur asked, his smiling face entering the dining room.

"I have to meet someone there, it's nothing important, could I go with you?" Harry asked with a gleam in his eye, that was excitement.

"Of course, I'm not leaving for ten minutes do you want to get ready?" Arthur was surprised. He hadn't expected Harry to have such a sudden interest and nor did his parents judging by their quizzical stares.

"Great, it should take me just that long to organise the meeting, ten minutes." He smiled almost skipping out of the room, much to the surprise of his family.

"What's he doing?" James was confused.

"Maybe he's had an idea, Harry's always been politically active." Lily suggested, indeed it was something neither her nor her husband understood Harry's political involvement. All they knew was how to encourage him.

"Maybe he might get me off?" Daniel began hopefully. Lily and James said nothing, how could Harry do that?

Ministry Of Magic

"Percy!" a dry voice exclaimed and the puzzled face of Percy Weasley looked up to see Harry Potter before him. It was his first week working as a junior assistant.

"What are you doing here?" his tone of anger and disgust were plain, he had a serious falling out with his family recently and hoped Harry was not here to patch it up. Though he noticed someone was different about him.

"Nothing much," Harry smiled, then Percy clocked it. He was a wearing flowing black robes, ones which trailed down to the floor and covered his arms; only leaving a V neck as the fabric crossed. In that small space was a white item, half a tie and half a scarf.

"Why are you wearing that? It's reserved for the Minister's Civil Advisors only! Are you trying to embarrass me?" the Weasley demanded furiously, looking around for anyone coming. The room outside the office was of course small, with only a desk adjacent to the door; guards were kept outside of course.

"Percy you're working for the Minister of Magic, just try to embarrass yourself more? Now as lovely as it is to see you I have a meeting to attend." Harry said dropping his smile and talking in slightly lower tones.

"Good go," Percy ordered as Harry turned and walked straight through double wooden doors and into the minister's office. Percy gaped and contemplated calling security, though his jaw nearly hit the floor when he heard the warm welcome Harry received.

"Good morning Harry,"

"Morning minister, how are you today?" Harry walked into the grand office, reserved only for the Minister of Magic himself and found the short plump man was busy eating rather than working. A pile of forms were thrown around his desk but they were evidently unused.

"Perfect well thank you, what are you doing here? I thought you only came in on Tuesday's through Thursday and Friday afternoons?" The minister asked realising it was neither term time nor one of those days in question.

"Very perceptive minister," Harry began in a tone that a select few would call patronising, though the minister had never noticed it. They had been "friends" for years and he had never noticed it.

Harry and Fudge had met first when Harry was five years old, the minister was always trying to meet the Boy Who Lived but Daniel had never ever, held any interest in politics. So the five year old Harry had made innocent conversation, Harry had also written asking how the ministry worked and after a number of letters, and a few years Harry began to understand.

In his first year he had managed to help Dumbledore cover up just who Professor Quirrel had been sharing his turban with, Fudge had found and had been impressed. In his second year Harry had been invited a few times to talk to the minister and thanks to the efforts of a person who realised just how valuable he could be, he had advised he minister on crucial policy. Policy he could now understand.

His third year had seen an increase in his ministry visits and before he knew it he was meeting the top advisors, Civil Servants and power makers. He had managed to advise the minister on the Peter Pettigrew situation, something that been easy when the minister's chief advisor; Dumbledore had fallen out of favour over the fact a certain rat had been hiding in his school since its escape from Azkaban.

In his fourth year he was an unofficial top Civil Servant who had been told by a vast majority of people they had their eyes on him and there was a chance he would join the more secretive governmental service quickly after his education. Though now it was a guarantee. He had even been given the robes as a gift, they couldn't be bought anywhere.

"Anyway how can I help you my boy?" Fudge asked with a smile.

"Well it's about my brother."

"No I am not stopping the trial, I am afraid due process must take its course," Fudge silenced quickly unaware he was playing right into Harry's hands.

"Minister I would never suggest such a thing, in fact I was going to suggest the opposite," Harry smiled before handing over a number of brown envelopes to the minister. They looked bulky and the man in question looked up; alarmed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well you have enough evidence to prosecute for performing underage magic but at worse you can only expel him and at the moment you have a... political focus," Harry spoke slowly, softly wanting the minister to both understand and be confused.

"Oh I see," Fudge nodded though it was quite evident he did not. Harry's smile was now that of a shark.

"Well you see if he is expelled then there is no reason for the press to use him as a reminder that the ridiculousness of the situation he and Dumbledore is attempting to convey to the ministry and people, far outweighs any potential care they have for him," Harry said quickly, wanting to speed past this bit.

"Ok," Fudge nodded.

"So instead you charge him with something that will grab headlines and keep him free," Harry suggested with a subtle grin and Fudge suddenly looked interested.

"What sort of thing?"

"Well minister, I was thinking along these lines," Harry pointed to the third brown envelope he had handed to the minister; Fudge turned it over and his eyes lit up.

"Harsh!" Fudge remarked "Plus he is your brother,"

"Oh family has very little to do with politics, this is a matter of stability," Harry turned on his false charm and his tone once more became patronising. Fudge was just too easy to manipulate.

"We still can't prove it."

"We don't need to, the moment you charge him with this the papers will go insane. They'll love the story and yet when it comes to trial the head of law enforcement will have no choice but to dismiss."

"A politically damaging move." Harry's eyes shot up in alarm at the comment and for a second he wondered if Fudge had caught on, thankfully he had not.

"Daniel Potter will get off but the whispers of this trial will haunt him everywhere, his name will exist side by side with this crime. He will be completely without support and all this nonsense about Voldemort returning will be quashed." Harry explained and he knew Fudge had already agreed to it.

"Pass this on to Dolores, I think she may be able to enact this idea." Fudge nodded with an evident grin.

"Speaking of Dolores what's going on with the inquiry Madam Bones is launching," Harry asked. The power of undersecretaries was the latest target of the ever reforming Madam Bones. Though Dolores Umbridge was a delicate case, she had been the one to introduce him to the real face of government and if she was caught then he wasn't far behind.

"Nothing yet, but just between you and me I'm thinking of putting her on gardening leave until it's all blown over,"

"Of course Minister, it's just between you and me and this proposal will go straight to her,"

Thank you Harry my boy, I'm glad to know at least one Potter is on my side."

"Yes Minister," Harry almost broke out in laughter as he left the room.

Civil Servant's discussion room

Harry relaxed on a soft black leather chair with a glass of butterbeer in his hand and a roll of parchment in the other. He was waiting for Arthur Weasley to escort him back but it would be an hour or so and thankfully his unofficial position granted him a few official privileges.

"So anyway, no sane person would attempt to undermine the actions of the minister's undersecretary just after suffering a huge political loss," Harry smiled at the woman in front of him. It was a false smile to the extreme, in all honesty he did not care for her and neither did she care for him. Though they were both means to an end for the other, Harry could advise from a younger perspective and transmit any needed views. To him she was a doorway into a world where actual politics took place.

"Good, Madam Bones has already begun assembling the committee,"

"This should put her out of action Dolores, remember if they find anything on you they find it on me," Harry muttered taking a sip of his drink.

"I know, though after this I have a feeling the power base will be secure," Umbridge grinned, a horrible sight given the fact her robes were vibrant pink and they made her look even more like a toad.

"Speaking of that, Minister Fudge was asking if your garden needed any work done," Harry said simply as if it was nothing but Umbridge's attention snapped towards him.

"Oh really?" they couldn't discuss it openly here, there were other civil servants, secretaries, undersecretaries and permanent ones who would not hesitate to use this. Though she got the hint, gardening leave was given to people whom may go under investigation.

"Yes and you may want to make some preparations, speaking of which the contact?" Harry asked cryptically and was delighted for the first time when the toad smiled at him.

"It's going through," she nodded. Yes a contract to buy a number of items usable only for defence, it was almost like the ministry was preparing for combat for some reason that Harry knew quite well. He knew for sure that a number of people in the real ministry did not dismiss some ideas entirely out of hand.

"Perfect, this is just perfect. Finally something that will guarantee security and open up ties with a charming company. Now does the minister know?" Harry asked also knowing the answer.

"I believe I slipped it in, in fact it is on page six hundred and three of an eight hundred page proposal,"

"Is that the one on magical influence on farming communities in South Wales?" Harry grinned, Umbridge knew how to do her job. Keeping the minister entirely in the dark was the only one.

"Yes, attached to an eight page proposal on muggle farming, which is subject to nine reports all signed by Dumbledore."

"Perfect," Harry chuckled "He won't read that in a hundred years,"

"He's an elected minister; he could go back to Hogwarts and still wouldn't be able to read it in a hundred years."

"A hundred years Dolores? You seem to have a resurgence of faith. A Minister for Magic being able to read? perish the thought," Harry chuckled deeply.

_Boy Who Lived to be charged with Conspiracy to Undermine the Ministry_

"What!" Sirius Black demanded throwing down the paper with a reddened face, breakfast the following morning had turned out to be a much more social affair. Daniel however was looking horrified and Harry saw his parents looked ready to be sick.

"How can they do this?" Daniel asked, he hadn't tried to do this! It was just made up.

"They can't," Harry muttered a little too loudly, all eyes were suddenly on him. Remus, Sirius and his family were thankfully the only ones at the table.

"Well I heard yesterday Fudge is more interested in getting to you than getting you," Harry looped the question and wondered if it would be enough.

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked, he didn't understand politics, then again who did without seeing it first hand?

"He's saying Fudge doesn't care about the truth he just wants you," James simplified, his eyes had darkened in anger.

"They want to tarnish any reputation you might still have." Remus realised. He was suddenly alert and Harry prayed the conversation would end quickly.

"So they're going to send me to trial for this, just for fun?" Daniel was aghast and Harry rolled his eyes.

"No the case will be dismissed; it's a stupid idea really. Whoever's in charge of Law Enforcement will have to dismiss," Harry reasoned

"A very unpopular, public move," James was suddenly eyeing his son with a frown, Lily connected the dots to. Harry didn't even look up.

"Indeed." He said eventually and all eyes were on him.

"Who was your meeting with yesterday?" Lily asked quickly, Harry looked up and with a faint smile looked at her.

"What meeting?"


	2. Chapter 2

Civil Duty 

"Now when it comes to sanctions against Dumbledore what do you think, shall we continue with them or not?" Harry was once again sat in a black leather chair. Though thankfully this time he was swirling a much stronger drink and enjoying much better company. One man and two women both of whom held the same position as Umbridge but with different ministers, all three were Lords in the Wizengamot and the two men had been knighted. A fate that often awaited those who rose through the ranks of the real government,

"I think enough is enough, the old man already has lost all standing and his school is under inspection; any more could damage his comeback," Narcissa Malfoy was only woman in the conversation. She was the undersecretary for the Minister of Finance; she was the real power in the family.

"I agree," Harry began, the conversation was fine now. This room was divided into a selection of chairs and tables, though each one was surrounded by a silencing bubble. Privacy was taken seriously here at least.

"Dumbledore has to be seen as a bumbling old man, not a serious threat if that happens then his support may not be as absolute as we'll need it to be," he ended. Another man took the reins of the conversation, an older gentleman with fluffed grey hair and pointed cheekbones. Making his face look thin and jagged; though it crinkled as he spoke.

"Yes Alistair there seems to be very little point in continuing. Tell your minister to leave it, all of them have been jumping on the man like starving wolves. I'll do the same and I'm sure Narcissa and the new unofficial undersecretary shall do so," the man smiled turning to Harry.

Umbridge had been made High Inquisitor, a job which ensured she would keep her power base, gardening leave would have caused a hundred hungry civil servants to pounce on it. Though this position lessened but did not end her influence. However she had no deputy, meaning the most senior person with access to the minister was Harry. At least for now.

"Yes that did come as a shock, a welcome one though," the other man said, a larger more well rounded fellow who looked down on the world with beady black eyes. The rest of his face was hidden by a fading brown beard which morphed into his hair somewhere along the line.

"I'm pleased you feel that way, though living up to Dolores will be a job, of course the filing people are doing the work for her but I keep needing to step in and _rearrange _certain files. I must say the work Dolores put into it, I may have to employ her services," Harry chuckled and a round of them followed. Yes everyone admired Umbridge but despised her secretly.

"Now moving on to more pressing matters, the trial today, how the hell did you manage it?" Narcissa asked,

"Indeed dear boy," Sir Alistair, the rounded gentleman, looked suddenly intrigued "increasing the charges to get him off was a stroke of genius,"

"Well minister Fudge wasn't chosen by you for his foresight, I basically offered him a loathed scapegoat, but this time it was a real," Harry smiled taking a sip of a vibrant violet liquid.

"Two birds with one stone though, that is impressive. I mean now we have Bones out of the way we can finally get back to running the government, we can't leave it up to the ministers now can we?" the thin faced man said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh I know, actually one moment, we have visitors," Harry turned to see the doors open and a very familiar pair walk in. They sought Harry out and ignoring the fact the room was, to them, deadly silent walked over.

"In which case I shall be going, while I adore the educated young people, the naive and foolish sadly fall victim to my distaste. Good day to you Narcissa, and you to Harry. Do keep me informed."

"Ron, Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked the moment the two had walked over, thankfully the two older men had left together. He did not want them meeting these two, mainly Ron who could have shown him up.

"We're not allowed into the court to help prepare," Hermione answered. Of course they had come to support Daniel, though the courtroom was off limits to everyone unless they were essential. Family wasn't even allowed in unless they knew their way around. There was a public gallery but there was also another reserved one.

"Didn't you go the gallery?" Harry asked knowing his parents, Sirius and a number of others including the Weasley family almost as a whole had come to support his brother.

"Molly said we weren't allowed..." Hermione said looking almost angry.

"So we came to find you, we thought you would want to watch the trial and well we thought you might have a way," Ron began with wary, angry looks at Narcissa. Of course he linked her to her husband, though Harry knew in truth this woman had far more power than her husband ever could.

"I'm sure we can sort something out, but you still have fifteen minutes, would you like a drink?" Narcissa offered with a false warm smile. One both her and Harry had learned to perfect.

"Yes they would, non alcoholic," Harry ordered handing his drink back, it was quickly replaced by three small glasses of butterbeer,

"Sit down." Narcissa stated after a moment, both had looked unwilling to even move. Harry's relationship to varied; at Hogwarts he was sociable with everyone, though some people who had got in his way had often found themselves in a sticky situation. Though Harry often talked to them and while they were far closer to his brother, both of them sort of liked Harry, however they were some of the few who knew he had life apart from anyone.

"Narcissa, don't go into detail of course but has that idiot finally decided to increase the expenditure account?" Harry inquired knowing neither Hermione nor Ron would talk about anything they overheard. Firstly they needed to understand it, secondly they needed to prove it and then find someone to believe them. Though any details had to be restricted, it was essential.

"No, I have no idea how I'm going to change his opinion," Narcissa growled with an angry look, yes her minister was being difficult about the amount the Civil Servants should be able to claim in expenses. Harry noticed in the corner of his eye Hermione frowning.

"Well may I suggest, knowing your minister, that you spin your opinion; make out you're on his side and then when he is secure..." Harry trailed off and the older woman nodded. She grinned.

"Perfect," she looked merry and took another swig of drink.

"Who are you talking about," the conversation was very suddenly interrupted.

"The minister of finance," Harry answered "Narcissa here is his undersecretary and he's making a few decisions we're not really agreeing with."

"But that means she's a civil servant, she can't interfere with his decisions. The minister is the one in charge." Hermione began indignantly and while Ron looked bewildered both Harry and Narcissa chortled into their drinks.

"Oh Hermione," Harry smiled through chuckles "Ministers in charge, where do you get your ideas from?"

The question was rhetorical but Harry was not overly surprised she elected to answer

"_The Ministry and wizards," _a well known book title looked able to send both Harry and Narcissa into silenced hysterics. Hermione for her part looked both confused and furious. She did not like facts being contradicted.

"Oh goodness girl, you might as well read witches weekly, it gives a more factual insight." She half cackled but her eyes quickly fell upon a wooden grandfather clock just to the left of one of the many fireplaces which dotted around the rooms old grey walls.

"Oh dear," she cut Hermione off before she could even begin to answer "the trial should be starting in about five minutes, Harry are you going to escort these two to the gallery?"

"Not the official one, come on then," Harry stood up realising he could put this off no longer, he didn't really want to go to the trial. His brother was going to get off there was no question about that but then again he did want to see his work pay off. So with a quick solemn goodbye he led Hermione and Ron through some of the ministry's twisting corridors.

"Harry what did you mean about ministers?" Hermione asked eventually, unable to contain the question much longer.

"To hell with that why are you hanging around with a Malfoy?" the red head asked with a voice of loathing, Harry movements stopped and he slowly turned just to glare at Ron.

"Shut up!" he hissed looking around cautiously. No one in their right mind would insult her or the family so openly, well not here. At home everyone did.

"Why she's a..." Ron began again but Hermione taking a hint shushed him. Harry once more looked around, just in case someone was lurking around the corridors.

"She happens to be one of the most powerful people in this building, she also happens to outweigh and hate her husband, but Ron you don't know that and no you won't mention it again." Harry growled. Ron was confused.

"What does that mean?"

"It means Ron you shut up and pretend nothing happened," Harry sighed, he preferred dealing with the Minister of Magic than Ron, sure they had the same IQ but at the least the Minister was housetrained.

Court 1

"Daniel Potter, you are charged with conspiracy to undermine the ministry. In that you willingly and intentionally used magic in front of muggles to undermine the statute of international secrecy to a point where magic would be common knowledge. It is alleged the plan failed due to the trace being active. How do you plead?" Fudge announced this for once. He had wanted to say those words for quite some time but he knew that everything he said was rubbish. Truth had left the equation.

Madam Bones was almost shaking, she was sat in her chair as she always did but this time she had a role to play. One that was going to shake her politically and she had a strange feeling that whoever came up with the idea to increase the charges was out for her blood more than anything. Though it was her job and once order was declared and the parties had announced themselves she rose to her feet.

"Madam Bones?" Fudge feigned surprise but he knew this was going to happen, she wondered just how much he did know before turning to the courtroom, the Wizengamot looked down at her. With the hereditary Lords and Ladies looking confused and the appointed ones secretly smiling, they wanted this. The heredity Lords who had inherited their position had no idea what was going on.

"As is my right as head of Magical Law Enforcement, the charges against one Daniel Potter are hereby dismissed." She announced in her usual booming voice which was followed by a gasp and a number of hisses from the hereditary side of the Wizengamot.

"On what grounds?" Umbridge stood up and demanded, oh she had something to do with this, Madam Bones would stake everything on it. The woman had been worried ever since an inquiry into her had been launched.

"There is no solid evidence to charge him with the given offence, therefore all evidence is classed as invalid and charges are dismissed. Subsequent charges based on the given evidence may not be put forward," with that she sat down. Unaware that on a balcony just above the rows of now snarling Wizengamot members sat a smiling young man. Swirling a glass as his brother went free he grinned because he had just ensured Amelia Bones would lose all political support, there would be no inquiry into Umbridge or any other undersecretary.

"Cheers," Harry smiled sipping his drink once more.


End file.
